


How We Met

by Mysterious_Little_Critter626



Series: Almost Everything is Digital AU [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier, Digimon Tamers, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Little_Critter626/pseuds/Mysterious_Little_Critter626
Summary: A little background on how things were going before the main story happens.
Series: Almost Everything is Digital AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943626
Kudos: 4





	1. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little background on how our heroes met in this series.

Mikey stood look around to area. His friends, new and old, stood next to him. There were people who laid on the ground several feet away from the group of children. It looks like every human was back in the human world.

There was no Digimon in sight.

“Urgh, what a weird dream.” He heard a man said, several feet away from him. “What are we doing here? I don’t remember taking a nap here.” A woman said, next to the man.

“They don’t remember what happen?” Angie asks.

“Of course not. We couldn’t let you humans going into mass hysteria.” The Old Clock Shop Man says.

“I thought you’ll be more into that sort of thing Lord Bagra.” Ewan teased.

“Eh, that was the old me. This-” gesturing his body “-is the new me. Unfortunately, I cannot stay for long.”

“What do you mean?” Asks Tagiru. “You’re not going to be able to stay for the party?”

“You see kids I may be reborn as human, but I wasn’t born in your world. And even then, I was given an important task to atone for my sins.”

“By who?” Christopher asks.

“Unfortunately, I cannot say, but I have a feeling you’ll get to meet them one day. Oh, before I leave,” the Old Clock Shop Man reached down his back pocket and brought out an envelope. He gave that envelope to one of the newer kids. “A friend mine told me to give you crest holders this.” Taking a step back, he looks at the children with a grin. “Goodbye for now children. I’m sure we’ll see each other again one day,” he says. And with that, Old Clock Shop Man vanished into thin air.

“What is it Izzy?” A small boy with blonde hair asks. 

So that’s what the kid’s name was, Izzy. Izzy eyes widens. “It’s a message from Gennai,” he answers.

“Whose Gennai.” A girl with red hair with a heart printed on her t-shit asks.

“He’s a friend of ours,” Another blonde boy, who looks like he was the same age as him and Christopher, explains. He turns back to Izzy, crossing his arms he says “well, open it Izzy. I really want to know what Gennai had to say.” And Izzy did just that. Mikey cringe when several sheets of paper was taken out of the envelope.

Izzy looks at them with sympathy in his eyes. “Do you really want me to read all of this to you guys?”

“It’s okay.” Mikey spoke up catching the attention of the other children. He smiles at them, “maybe we can help out by getting to know each other.”


	2. Adventure Side Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventure Kids perspective during certain events.

“Sorry for being late.” A boy with glasses said as enters the bedroom.

“What took you so long Joe?” Tai said impatiently.

“Sorry I had to do the entrance exam.”

“Never mind that, I got a message from Gennai?” Izzy said as he typed in his computer. “Here he is.” The computer’s monitor shows then show a pixelated Gennai in his garden.

“Hello DigiDestined, I see you’re all doing well.” With a cheery expression.

“Gennai is there something wrong?” Tai asks.

“Why yes there is.” Gennai answers, his tone that started out as cheerful was now solemn.

“Really? Then what is it?” Matt asks. “Is it another digimon trying to over the world again?”

“Well yes, but-”

“Well let’s go then! I can’t wait to see our friends again.” Mimi said clapping her hands together in excitement. “Oh, I can’t wait to see Palmon again.”

“Well you see you can get to see them, but you children are not going back to the Digital World just yet.”

There was a moment of silence, “what are saying?” Sora asked confused. “Is the problem in our world.”

“No, nothing of that sort. You see Cherubimon is different from the enemies you children had faced. Even different from Diaboromon and boy was that guy a problem.” Gennai jokingly says, but none of the kids were in a laughing mood. “Ahem, anyways I had spoken with some friends of mine, and they think it’s a good idea for you and your partners to stay in the human world for the time being.”

“So, you want us to hide like cowards?” Tai said annoyed.

“I understand how you must feel about this. You are used to in helping solve problems in the Digital World, but we must prevent your partners from being capture. If they were to be capture by the enemy, they could use them to capture you children as well.”

“Isn’t there anything we can do?” Sora asked.

“Just be careful of your surroundings. I’ll let you children know when you should get involve. Now then I suggest you kids stand back, less you want to be squished by your partners.”

//////

That was a year ago. They hadn’t heard from Gennai since. Tai flipped the channels, there was nothing on TV that was interesting or funny. Thankfully there was something interesting, but not something he would’ve like. On the TV was a giant pig-like digimon going through Shinjuku. “Huh?!” Tai’s sudden reaction woken up Agumon who used him as a pillow.

“Oh, did something happen?” Agumon said before he saw what was on TV, “Oh look a digimon. Wonder what’s he doing here?”

“He’s destroying Shinjuku that’s what! Come on Agumon, let’s go!” Agumon follows Tai out of the apartment. Tai decided to make several calls for his friends and sister along the way. Thanks for the cell phone mom.

//////

“Are you kidding me!” Tai shouted at the empty destroy area that trampled by the pig digimon. The children were in ally, out of view from the adults in the area.

“How is he gone? He’s a giant pig.” Matt said, exhausted from the running.

“I think some other kids handle him.” Izzy said, typing in his laptop as usual.

“You mean there are other DigiDestined?” Joe asks.

“No, I don’t think so. This isn’t even the first time digimon appeared in Shinjuku.”

“Wait you knew there were digimon here and didn’t tell any of us?” Tai asks.

“To be fair, it’s not really strange how you humans claim to see something that wasn’t there.” Tentomon said. “Have you ever seen those paranormal shows? You’d be surprised how many there are.”

“Not to mention, the reports about monster sighting happen after the monsters were gone and no one ever taken a picture of them.”

“Well the TV is proof enough that digimon have been coming to our world.” Matt said, crossing his arms. “It’s been a year since we heard anything from Gennai, did you get any contact with him?”

“Unfortunately, no. I’ve sending him messages every month and still no reply.”

“You don’t think anything happen to him, do you?” Palmon asked.

“Maybe there’s just a problem with a connection?” Gomamon asked trying to be reassuring.

“Either way there’s a problem with a Digital Word and we need to find a way to get there. We can’t wait for Gennai to tells us when it’s time to go help. We need to do something!”

“But Tai how are we going to get in the Digital World.” Agumon asked.

“…I have no idea.”

//////

“Nova Blast!” A shot of fire hit at Pendulum Feet. The agent was taken aback from the attack. Before getting hit from behind by Garurumon’s Howling Blaster.

“Alright Greymon we got him on!” Tai said as he cheers for his partner. “These guys aren’t so tough!”

“That’s because we’re not near the close to the core.” Izzy said.

“What you mean Izzy?” Matt asked.

“You know that in videos games that the closer you are to the castle, the more difficult it gets. That’s the same hear. I don’t think we’re anywhere near the core.”

“So where is the core?”

Izzy groans, “there’s so much pink goo everywhere that it’s hard to find the core.”

“Maybe we should go to that Hypnos place?” Kabuterimon said as he doge an attack from a Pendulum Feet. “That place gave me the creeps when we investigated it.”

“I did look into the Hypno’s network, but it’s treated like a gateway like all the other places the D-Reaper appear from. I don’t think it is the core.” Izzy concluded.

“Well either way, we should focus on slowing the pink goo down as much as possible.” Tai says.

//////

“I should’ve known better.” Izzy said. “Even though Hypnos wasn’t the core, the core was still there.”

“Come on Izzy, everyone makes mistakes. Even smart bugs like me.” Said Tentomon trying to comfort his partner. 

“Yeah, besides it’s not a total loss. We did stall some of the damages, it gave more people more time to rest.” Tai says. “And now where the core is, we can destroy it.”

“We can’t.”

“What do you mean ‘we can’t.”

“The core is protected by the pink goo and our digimon can’t stay strong in there.”

“So what are we suppose to do? Give up?”

“Maybe those kids know something, maybe they that can help us?” Joe suggested. “I mean we did saw them fight with their digimon against the D-Reaper.”

“We don’t know where they are right now. They could be anywhere.” Sora said. “And even if they did know something that we don’t, they were still at a disadvantage at that fight.”

“It wouldn’t surprise me if they left because they knew that their digimon will grow weak within the D-Reaper.” Izzy added.

“Does anyone find it weird that human can combine with their partners?” Mimi asks.

“How come you guys don’t do it with us?” Palmon asks.

“Human combining with digimon is something that should be investigated. I wonder who those kids and their digimon felt when it happens.”

“Izzy you’re getting sidetracked again.” Tentomon says.

“Oh right… Well, look guys just give me some time, maybe I can figure something out.”

//////

“I can’t believe it… It’s gone.” Tai said astonished that at the empty area that was once occupied by the pink glob. “Izzy did you do something?”

“No… I didn’t.” Izzy said. “Maybe it was those kids and their digimon who did it.”

“Well at least it’s finally gone.” TK says. “Maybe we can finally find those other kids and be friends.”

“Yeah, I really want to know about that machine digimon, he seems nice.” Patamon says as he happily lands on his partner’s head. Then something within Patamon felt strange. He started glowing and shrinking along with the other digimon. They turn into their in-training levels. They seem to stop at that level, but they were still glowing.

“Tokomon what happening to you?”

“I don’t know, but I feel weird.”

Suddenly, something appears above the group. “What is that?” Matt asks.

“It’s the gateway to the Digital World.” Tsunomon answers.

“Does this mean we’re going to have to say goodbye again?” Mimi asks as her eyes began to go teary. She holds onto Tanemon close to her chest. 

“I don’t think we have choice.” Joe says as he looks at the girl in sorrow.


	3. Adventure Side Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part to the adventure children side of the story.

“Izzy, last knight me and Kari had a dream where we were in our partners' body and was fighting with some other digimon. But I can't really remember what they look.” Three months after the D-Reaper incident, Tai was sitting on Izzy’s bed.

Izzy just looks at Tai with confusion. He not sure about the information he had just received. “Tai I may be smart, but I don’t think I can decipher dreams. I'm not an oneirocritic."

“Is that what their called? I thought it was just psychic." Tai quickly shakes his head. Stay focus. "But Izzy these dreams don’t feel like... well... normal dreams. At all. They feel different.”

Izzy sighs, “Alright, I’ll look into it and see what I can find.”

//////

“So, what’s up Izzy?” Tai asks sitting on the other boy’s bed with Kari and TK next to him. They were the only ones who came, the other children were too busy to come. Their families were still dealing with problems that was left by the D-Reaper five months ago.

“This.” Izzy shows his friends a picture on the computer. It was a picture of a car going through a building.

“That’s one really bad car crash.”

“Look closer.” They did and the three kids notice the digital particles between the car and the building.

“What is that?” TK asks.

“I don’t know, but I think this has something to do with the Digital World. Fortunately, nothing like that happen for the rest of the day. I suggest we check it out.” Izzy says as he packed his laptop.

The four DigiDestined made their way to Kōtō where the incident happened, though it longer than they thought. There were still reconstructions in certain areas, transportations. Even on a train it was slow.

As the children ran towards their destination, their digivices started to beep nonstop. Tai reach for his now flashing digivice in confusion as he stopped running around the corner of the sidewalk. The digivice suddenly stop flashing and went silent. Tai look at Izzy, “what the heck was that?”

“I don’t know, but I think because we’re close to that car crash our digivices picked up an anomaly.”

“Anomaly?”

“Something strange happening Tai.” Izzy says with a deadpan expression.

“Well sorry if I can’t speak science Izzy! Come one go-woah ach!” Running around the corner and without paying attention until it was too late, Tai crashed into someone. He quickly got off the person and stood up. From there he saw who they were, it was a red-haired girl wearing overalls. He reached out his hand to help them back up. “Uh, sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“Oh, don’t worry it happens.” The girl reassures as he takes his hand.

“Angie you ok?” A with spikey hair ask getting out of shock from the crashed that happened in front of him.

“Yeah I’m okay. So, you wanna go do something together while we wait for Mikey to comback?” The girl asks, walking besides the boy as they passed by the other DigiDestined.

“Tai you really need to pay attention on where your going.” Kari scolded in a joking manor.

“Yeah, yeah I get it.”

Several hours later Tai crashed down on a bench in exhaustion. “Well that was a big waste of time.” Tai says. TK nodded in agreement as he and Kari sits next to the older boy.

They just finish investigation. There were people walking by and a car crash was being investigated itself by authorities, but no trace of anything digital that happened in the area. Well maybe except for one thing. “Our digivices act up when we ran towards that crash site.” Izzy pointed out. “So, something did happen there. Unfortunately, whatever it was, we missed it.”

“What else is new?” Tai ask in a sarcastically.

//////

“Have you guys been getting any of those strange dreams again?” Izzy asks Tai and Kari as they headed home. TK already left for because his mom needed some extra help with the packing.

“No not really.” Kari answers. “Did you got any information about them?”

“Well a little, dreams are a strange concept that there so many theories on what they could precisely be. But my theory is that those dreams you two had could be your digimon’s memories. I read some articles that theorize our dreams can connect to different worlds or parallel universes. Of course, that just a theory,” says Izzy. “But with the things we face, it wouldn’t surprise me I that were the case.”

“It’s only been five months though,” Tai says. “How can the Digital World be in trouble that quick?”

“Remember when Gennai said that time pass differently in the Digital World?”

“Yeah but he said it was in synch with our world. That was the whole reason we have to leave our partners a year ago.”

“Well something must’ve happened to make time go different again in the Digital World,” Izzy suggested. “For all we know our digimon could’ve been in the Digital World more than five months.”

There was a moment of silence after that. Their digimon could’ve been in the Digital World for more than five months? The dreams Kari and Tai have could’ve been memories of their partners. Were they in trouble?

“Izzy did you got any word from Gennai at all?” Kari asks the crest holder of knowledge.

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” Izzy answers bitterly. “Not even after the D-Reaper was defeated or our digimon going back to their world.”

“Didn’t we all just assumes that was Gennai who taking our partners back to the Digital World?” Tai asks.

“…I’m starting to think we might’ve made the wrong assumption, Tai.”

//////

“By who?” A little boy with a big hat asks.

“Unfortunately, I cannot say, but I have a feeling you’ll get to meet them one day. Oh, before I leave,” the Old Clock Shop Man reached down his back pocket and brought out an envelope. He gave that envelope to Izzy. “A friend mine told me to give you crest holders this.” Taking a step back, he looks at the children with a grin. “Goodbye for now children. I’m sure we’ll see each other again one day,” he says. And with that, Old Clock Shop Man vanished into thin air.

“What is it Izzy?” TK asks his friend. 

Izzy reads the envelope; his eyes widens. “It’s a message from Gennai,” he answers.

“Whose Gennai.” One of the red haired girls said.

“He’s a friend of ours,” Matt explain to her. He turns to Izzy crossing his arms, “well, open it Izzy. I really want to know what Gennai had to say.” And Izzy did just that. Matt's heart suddenly drops to his stomach (along with the other DigiDestined who wasn't Izzy) when he saw the other boy take out several sheets of paper from the envelope.

Knowing how his friends handles Gennai’s rambling, Izzy looks at them with sympathy in his eyes. “Do you really want me to read all of this to you guys?”

“It’s okay.” Mikey spoke up catching the attention of the crest holders and the other children. He smiles at them, “maybe we can help out by getting to know each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Gennai's letter is going to get a chapter all on it's own :)


	4. Frontier Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little snippets of the Frontier perspective of the story.

Takuya remembers how his brother looked scar as their drive them away from their home. When they got to safety, Takuya made several phone calls to check on his friends to check if they were alright. Thankfully, they were. (Though it’s too bad he couldn’t check on Bokomon and Neemon.) Takuya was just a regular human now. No longer capable of turning into a digimon. It’s was even more frustrating when those kids and digimon fighting the stupid pink glob, he and the others couldn’t do anything about it.

It five months now after the D-Reaper catastrophe. His family lost their home from the D-Reaper. Though it wasn’t a total lost. Apart from Kouichi, Takuya and the others lived closer to each other than before.

There were days though, when Takuya wonder about the digimon in the Digital World and if they were okay. 

//////

Koichi Kimura introduces himself towards his new class. The school was prodigious, and it was difficult to get in, so he had to make a good impression. He earned this. Getting a Scholarship for Disadvantage Children wasn’t easy and keeping those grades up is going to be hard. But he’s going to try his best.

His classmates greet him back, the teacher then tells him to go sit next to the blonde-haired boy. “Hey, my name is Koichi Kimura it’s nice to meet you.” He reached out his hand towards the other boy.

The blonde-haired boy looks at him as though he wasn’t sure about this new kid’s friendliness. He sighs and shakes Koichi hand. “Yamato Ishida, but my friends call me Matt,” he says.

//////

Things were disappearing, like fast. First the school, then the block. Several other people disappeared but unlike the buildings, they weren’t here. Koichi stood next to Matt. “Are we in the Digital World?” Matt asked.

Koichi looked at him in shock. Matt knew about the Digital World? These two were friends for over a year, how was that Koichi just now found out. Well considering Koichi doesn’t really talk about Digimon to anybody who weren’t the DigiDestined may had play a factor. Guess Matt must’ve felt the same way. Before Koichi can ask Matt how he knew about the Digital World, another person spoke. “You’re in the DigiQuartz.” Both boys turn to see an old man standing several feet away from him. “Hello DigiDestined.”

//////

After a short discussion about what the heck was going on, the old man gave Matt a “digimon partner” and Koichi his Warrior Spirit back. The old man soon left to help the other kids. “So, were you going to tell me you’re a digimon this entire time?” Matt asked as he stood next to Gabumon.

Loweemon rubbed the back of his awkwardly. “Were you going to tell me you were friends with a digimon?”

“…Good point.”

//////

Tommy Himi couldn’t believe it; he gotten his Warrior Spirit back! Now he and the others can fuse into Susanoomon to help save the world again. And just like every other battle, it didn’t last long. He was back in the human world and his spirit back returns to the Digital World.

The Old Man who helped them gave an envelope to another kid, before disappearing into the Digital World. Tommy turn back to the kids who wanted to know what was inside the envelope. Tommy cringed at the sight of paper one the boys were holding. “Do you really want me to read all of this to you guys?” The boy asked.

“It’s okay.” Another boy with goggles spoke up. He smiles at the other kids, “maybe we can help out by getting to know each other.”

Tommy can’t help but smile at the thought of making more friends.


	5. Tamers Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sending messages, making a party, and meeting new friends.

Jeri seem to be back to normal too, but she’s different than before. At least she seems happy. Takato would often tell Jeri this, “if something was bothering her, I’m here for you.”

Jeri would just smile at him, “thank you Takato, but I’m alright I promised.”

Five months after the D-Reaper things looks like they were getting back to normal. Takato was lucky the D-Reaper didn’t destroy his family’s bakery, and the school and park were still here. In a strange way, things were back to normal, but that didn’t stop him from missing Guilmon.

One day, he heard something near the old hideout and went to go check what it was. The hole Guilmon dug was still there. “Looks like no one came and fill it back in.” Takato said, then paused for one moment. “What if…” He climbs down the hole. Takato’s expression changed from shock to joy when he sees the gateway to the Digital World. He immediately got out of the hole and went to the nearest phone booth.

Several hours later, his friends came to the park. “Alright goggle head spill. What’s wrong?” Rika asked impatiently.

“You guys won’t believe it. I found a portal!” That got him wide eyes, “I’m serious! It’s at the old hide out. It’s still there. Look just I’ll show you.” They followed Takato and they say the portal he was talking about. “You see! We can go back to Digital World and get our partners back.”

“It’s too small.” Ryo said, sounding a little disappointed.

“What?”

“The portal is to small for kids ours to get into.”

“So we still won’t be able to meet our digimon.” Kenta said sadly as he and the others climbed out of the hole.

“Sorry for getting our hopes up guys.” Takato said with remorse.

“Don’t worry about it Takato, we all make mistakes.” Henry said. “Ryo you said that is too small for a kid to get through.”

“Yeah, and?”

“How about a message?”

Rika raised an eyebrow, “a message?”

“Every digimon has a digital ID. If we record a message at my place and send it through a portal, our digimon will be able to get it.”

“Hey that’s not a bad idea we should try it.” Takato said enthusiastically.

“Why are you getting so excited about.” Rika said crossing her arm. “We don’t even know it’s going to work.”

“Aww come on Rika we should at least give it a try!” Kazu said, putting his fist up in the air. “I can’t wait to tell Guardromon what’s been going on!”

“We should probably get Jeri, Suzie, and Impmon’s tamers too. They probably wanted to send a message too.” Henry said. “I’ll contact Ai and Mako about it and get Suzie.

“I’ll call Jeri.” Takato said heading to the phone booth close by.

“This is so stupid.” Rika said with a sour tone.

“Well it’s better to waste our time on this, Wildcat.” Ryo said smiled, but Rika noticed how it look sort of sad. “And what good timing too.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ll tell you guys after we send that message.”

It took a while, but every tamer was at Henry’s apartment. Each taking turns on recording their messages. Rika was the last one to do it. Despite being skeptic it, was worth a shot at least. After the recordings were finished, the kids went back to the park the next day. The portal closes after the messages were sent.

//////

That was six months ago. Now all Rika sees are Kazu and Kenta tearing up again while Ryo sits between them. Looking a little nervous as he rubs the back of his head. The Queen can’t really blame the two fanboys as this was a going away party. So, she expected tears. Although it wouldn’t surprise her if those two ended up dehydrated the next day. At least they’ll prepare themselves to waste more tears at the airport next week.

“I just can’t believe it! In about a week you’re moving to Africa!” Kazu cried out, tears continue to trail his cheeks rapidly. “I mean you don’t even look African.”

“My aunt moved over there for a project and she ended up marrying this tourist guide. My Dad wanted to live close to family relatives there so we can help out better.” Ryo poked his cake for a bit before he continues talking. “Honestly, I’m more upset about not being able to contact you guys.”

“Oh yeah, Africa doesn’t have the internet access, do they?” Kenta noted. His eyes were getting really red from all the crying he’s been doing. 

“Here’s to hoping of that changing.” Kazu says as he and Kenta “clink” their plastic cups to Ryo’s. They chug down their sodas while Ryo look at them sympathetically. Honestly, Rika can’t tell who she was supposed to feel pity for. Kazu and Kenta crying about their idol leave the country, Ryo having to be in the middle of this.

After a while, Henry manages to get Kazu and Kenta’s attention to some party games. Giving Ryo the break he needed. The two fanboys fortunately didn’t notice him leaving the room. Rika followed Ryo to the balcony. “I guess you’re not the party type?”

Without turning around, Ryo answered. “I like parties, I just needed a ‘head in the clouds’ moment.”

“You know Henry said that when he grows up, he’s going to be a researcher so can make a system to connect to the Digital World. Can’t wait for him to grow up.”

“I say he should take all the time he needs. You can only be a child for so long.”

Rika raised her eyebrow at that statement. “You sound like an adult.”

“I can understand that.” A moment of silence passed before Ryo spoke up again. “Rika, what do you want to do when you grow up?”

She thought about that question before answering. “Never thought about it. You?”

“When I’m an adult, I want to help out the Digital World.”

“You sure missed Cyberdramon, don’t you?”

“What can I say? We have a connection.”

 _Like me and Renamon,_ Rika thought. “…I hate to admit it, but we’re all going to miss you.” Ryo turn around in shock, Rika blushed in response. “Yeah me too!”

Ryo immediately got out of his state of shock to make a response. “Oh thanks, I’ll miss you too. You guys been the only human friends I had for a long time.” Ryo’s eyes then turn to the floor before trailing back to Rika. “I’m sure going to miss our rematches.”

“I still don’t get how your beating me every time. You got to be cheating somehow.”

Ryo held up his hands in a playful many. “I’m not cheating I swear. Although for what it’s worth, you’re a great opponent. Worthy of keeping the Digimon Queen title.”

“Yeah well, you sure are a rival I’m going to miss.” Rika quickly pointed a finger at him, “and if you tell anyone that I’ll make you pay!”

“Don’t worry I won’t. I promise.” Ryo paused for a moment, before looking at her with a serious expression. “Actually, I want to make another promise.”

“Oh, and what that?”

“I promise that we’ll see you guys again. That way, we’ll have all the rematches you want.”

Rika looks at him for a moment. She wanted to condemn how stupid he was being, but Ryo seem serious about this it was kind of adorable. Not that she’ll admit it out loud. The Digimon Queen smiles at the King, “I’ll keep you to that. Come on. Let’s get back to the party before Kazu and Kenta come looking for you.”

//////

Rika can’t help but feel bitter about all of this. She just got Renamon back, now she’s gone again. It felt like it only lasted a moment. A moment to solve a mission she and the others didn’t sign up for, but still went ahead to complete it. Nothing new, although seeing the old man disappear into the Digital World is new.

“It’s a message from Gennai.” One of the newer boys said.

“Whose Gennai?” Rika asks.

“He’s a friend of ours.” One of those blonde boys explained. “Well, open it Izzy. I really want to know what Gennai had to say.”

The boy who was holding onto the envelope pulled out several sheets of paper. “Do you really want me to read all of this to you guys?”

Another goggle then spoke up. “It’s okay. Maybe we can help out by getting to know each other.”

Why does Rika get the bad feeling this is going be a long day? 


	6. Gennai's Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gennai's rambling uses many sheets of paper if written down.

_Dear DigiDestined,_

_I’m sorry. I wish I had contacted you children sooner but so many things happen in the Digital World. The Chaos (or what your world calls: D-Reaper) had somehow loosen Lucemon’s chains while it was still active. (I think he must had gotten control over it for just a bit before deactivating it.)_

_Lucemon was a powerful digimon who manipulated Cherubimon into being his puppet. At the time me and my friends did not know this. We thought that sending your partners to your world will prevent Cherubimon corrupting them. While you children and your partners were safe in the human world, Ophanimon had send a message to kids all over Japan (except for you chosens of course) to find different DigiDestened, who will become the Spirit Warriors and defeat Cherubimon. They fortunately defeated the true enemy who was Lucemon._

_The Sovereigns had finally recovered, and we needed a lot of data to rebuild the Digital World. During the rebuilding process, the Digital World made close contact and collided with the network video game your world made. Didn't seem like it was a bad thing at the time so I ignore it. I thought it was time for your partners back to the Digital World. Unfortunately, a friend of mine had a vision that the D-Reaper will reawaken._

_There was a disagreement amongst my friends on how we should handle the situation. Azulongmon, Ebonwumon, and I agreed that continuously evolving at a rapid pace may be the problem. Azulongmon asked the Diginomes to turn the Catalyst into a digimon. While it did slow down digivolution, it was too late. The D-Reaper awakened. The Chaos was still weak, so we tried find new solutions and to deal with the problem by ourselves. As you can tell, it did not work out. There were other issues along the way such as the D-Reaper using the network game going to get to your world. Thank goodness those children and their digimon helped us in defeating the D-Reaper._ _Also_ _, my friend managed to separate the Digital World from that video game so don't worry about anymore problems from it._

_Sadly, the Sovereigns took a great toll of damage from fighting the D-Reaper and your partners came back to a world that had to rebuild itself. I’m still trying to understand why your digimon came back at all._

_The Digital World was in unstable conditions and because of that the Bagra Army formed. Lord Bagra noticed your world and wanted to conquer it. I tried contacting you kids but the connection was gone ever since the D-Reaper was defeated. My friends and I have no other choice but to send several members of the Olympos XII to leave their posts to defeat the Bagra Army. Unfortunately, they were defeated, and their armies were destroyed. The digimon who survived were either corrupted to work for Lord Bagra or turned into DigiMemory cards._

_While a friend of mine finds a way to connect to you kids, I was given the task to house as many digimon as possible, especially the ones who have human parnters (including your digimon, digidestined). The plan was that once you we contact you kids; you’ll be prepared to fight against the Bagra Army._

_It wasn’t till we found out that someone made a dark digivice that we found a way to connect to the world. Unfortunately, something prevented us from contacting you kids. So, my friend decided to get help from others instead. I believe she calls them Generals._

_Well it was because of them that Lord Bagra and his army was defeated but there was cost. Lord Bagra’s remnants combine with your world’s digital network. My friend decided to reincarnated Lord Bagra to help me contact you kids. Why she did it I don’t really know but was worth a short._

_This letter is being written ahead of time so I’m not sure how everything is going to end. Hopefully if everything turns out right in the end, you’ll be able to read this letter. I’m still finding an easier way to contact you kids, for now I want to thank you again for saving both worlds. You have my deepest gratitude._

_Sincerely,_

_Gennai_

_P.S. In case your wondering why this letter isn’t going back to the Digital World, is because the papers came from your world. So that you’ll be able to have time to read and maybe even keep it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally with this background information. Now I can focus on the prequel that leads to the main story.


End file.
